


Never Forget The Past

by wereleopard58



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, CSI: Miami
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-08 00:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wereleopard58/pseuds/wereleopard58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two women die and there is a link to Las Vegas, so Horatio and is crew make their way to Sin City</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Rating PG at the moment

CSI/CSI Miami

Summary: Two women die and there is a link to Las Vegas, so Horatio and is crew make their way to Sin City

Spoilers: Series three of Las Vegas and series one of Miami

Disclaimer: CSI do not belong to me I am poor and not going to make any money from this. You know the usual gumf

N/B I know that all of Horatio and is crew wouldn't go to Las Vegas but I wanted them to and hey it is my story so please suspend your disbelief on that LOL. Also sorry for the short chapter, it had to escape my head G  
Never Forget The Past Chapter One Miami

The bright sun shone behind Horatio Caine as he stared down at the body at his feet, his sunglasses gripped tightly in one hand that banged against his thigh. Shaking his head, his eyes filled with sadness at this sight. This was the second body they had found a woman, a more mature woman stabbed and left in a dark alleyway.

Speed and Delko were investigating whom she was and hoping that there was a connection between the two women, he looked up and saw Calleigh just finishing up. The blonde looked over and smiled at him indicating that she had actually finished.

Horatio put his sunglasses on and turned away from the body looking at the buildings, the place where she had been dumped. Shaking his head he walked towards his car, people still managed to surprise him on what they could do to each other and themselves.

The Morgue

The beautiful dark skinned woman stared down at the body.

"Ok sweetheart let's find out what happened to you and see if we can find any clues." Alex said to her as she gently and lovingly checked the body over for any signs that would give the CSI's something to go on.

Horatio watched Alex as she dealt with the body reverently, with respect. This was one of the things he admired most about her even though the woman was dead Alex never treated her that way, never treated any of them like that. She talked to them as if they could answer, could tell her their secrets, to let her know what had happened to them and in a way they did.

Horatio opened his mouth to ask Alex what she had found out when Tim Speedle rushed in.

"What is it Speed?" Horatio asked.

"We have a connection, The French Palace, Las Vegas they both worked there as exotic dancers, years ago." He told his boss with a grin.

"Well." Horatio said softly. "It looks like a road trip."

Speed watched the man he admired, Horatio Caine, he was an unassuming man, he never raised his voice and he rarely looked at people in the eyes. But, you could trust him with your life and he would do whatever could to find out who the killer was, he was a leader in the truest sense of the word.  
Las Vegas

Sara Sidle watched as Gil Grissom headed through the hallways catching up with everyone, making sure that they were all on top of everything. She watched as he walked past the DNA Lab stopping briefly to open the door as music belted out.

"Greg I have already told you no punk rock." Grissom said to the young technician.

Greg grinned at him but turned the music off, Sara had known Grissom for a few years and the first time she had met him she had fallen for the quiet but brilliant scientist, he surpassed her mentally and that was one of the things that she had found most attractive about him. So she loved being her working with him, sometimes she thought that he felt more than friendship for her and then other times that is all it was and it confused her, it made her think that she didn't know him.

Detective Jim Brass headed straight for Gil, Sara watched as he whispered to her boss and they both headed into his office, something was wrong she could feel it in her gut and her gut was usually right.

Catherine Willows was the last one to walk into the briefing room she shrugged her shoulders.

"Sorry guys I just had to finish up some things on my last case." She told them with a smile.

"That's ok Catherine. Just to let you know we are going to have some visitors." Gil said evasively.

"Who?" Sara asked as she smiled at him.

Catherine shook her head it was so obvious that Sara was head over heels for Gil but she had no idea what he felt towards the young brunette, her heart ached at the thought that he had feelings for the young CSI, she herself had been in love with Gil for a very long time but knew her chances with him were slim, very slim he only thought of her as his friend, one of his best friends and she didn't want to ruin that.

"Miami-Dade." He looked at Catherine and then at Warrick. "I believe you already met them when you went to Miami,"

"Yes we did." Warrick said and before he could tell them anything about the people they had met the door opened.

Horatio stood their looking around the room and his eyes landed on Catherine Willows, the beautiful CSI he had met, he had tried to ask her out but the words just would come.

"Catherine." He said with a smile holding out his hand.

"Horatio." She replied her smile lighting up the room and she gripped his hand as they stood their staring at each other.

Gil frowned he didn't like this, not one bit and the investigation hadn't even started.

TBC


	2. Two

Chapter Two

Horatio just stood there staring into her beautiful blue eyes, he felt like he was drowning and he didn't want anyone to save him, he was afraid to move or to talk in case he broke the spell that she seemed to be weaving around him.

Grissom frowned he definitely didn't like this. In behind the leader of the Miami team came in another 3 people, a beautiful blonde and two males who smiled as soon as they saw how transfixed their boss was by the stunning strawberry blonde CSI.

Grissom reached out and touched Catherine on the shoulder, she turned and gave him a dazzling smile which began to slip as soon as she saw the closed off look in his eyes and that worried her, she'd almost knew how to read him all the time or at least close but the shutters had closed on his eyes.

"Gil?" She said softly as the smile disappeared from her face.

He smiled at her, it was forced and they both could tell and Grissom knew that as soon as they were alone she was going to demand that he tell her what was wrong and there was no one more stubborn then Catherine Willows.

"Aren't you go to introduce us, where are your manners." The bug doctor said jokingly.

"Sorry." She said with a casual shrug of her shoulders, but her eyes narrowed ever so slightly at her friend letting him know that this was far from over and she wasn't going to forget. "Gil Grissom, Sara Sidle, Greg Sanders, Nick Stokes and you've already met Warrick." As she introduced her work colleagues. "This is Horatio Caine, Calleigh Duquesne, southern," Catherine said with a laugh. "Tim Speedle and Eric Delko."

Horatio pulled out a chair for Catherine to sit on and he took the seat next to her once she had sat down. Grissom took the one on the other side and waited until everyone had said their hellos and had sat down and then his gaze went back to Caine.

"If you would fill us in Mr Caine?" Grissom asked.

But before he could answer the door flew open and in walked Ecklie and all around silent groans could be heard around the room.

"Mr Caine I am Conrad Eckley you are of course welcome to work with my day shift team if you would like to." He smirked at Grissom.

"Thank you very much for the offer we do appreciate it but as we have worked with Mr Brown and Ms Willows." He turned and stared at her. "And we worked well together I'd rather carry on working with them. No one said anything as Eckley left the room the door slamming closed a little harder then necessary.

Grissom had to stop himself from taking hold of Catherine's hand and pulling her behind his back from everyone's prying eyes.

"Now you were about to tell us Mr Caine."

"It's Horatio," He interrupted, Grissom smiled and nodded. "Well we have two mature women who were stabbed in an alleyway where their bodies were found. The only connection between the two was that they both worked as uhh-exotic dancers at a place called The French Palace her in Las Vegas. A Judith Monroe and Emily Thrace."

"Oh god." Catherine cried out as tears began to pool in her eyes.

Grissom reached out and took hold of her hand, gently caressing it letting her know that he was here for her.

"Catherine?" He asked his voice full of concern as he watched the woman he loved try to control her pain.

"Stephanie." She said as the tears managed to escape the confines of her eyes.

Warwick was suddenly on his feet and at her side. "Cath it'll be ok." He told her but his worried eyes stared at Grissom.

Sara, Nick and Greg turned and looked at each other not sure what was going on but they all had a deep dread that started in the pit of their stomachs something was going on, something they had no idea about.

Horatio looked briefly at his team and then back at the two men that were comforting Catherine, she knew something and he hoped that this was not something that would cause her a lot of pain or put her in too much danger.

TBC


	3. Three

Chapter Three

Horatio turned and stared at the woman that was crying, he could see the sad memories being dredged up from the recesses of her mind and the pain it was causing her, that was the last thing he wanted to do but if it was somehow involved in this case, he needed to know.

"Catherine is there something I should know?" Horatio asked his voice quiet, tender.

She wiped away the last of her tears and looked at the two men that comforted her and smiled softly at them.

"Thanks, but I'm ok." Her azure eyes settled on the man she met in Miami she could see the concern written over his face and the anguish about asking her things that brought up sad memories. She reached out and took hold of his hand squeezing it, letting him know that it was ok. Catherine felt him return the squeeze and they both smiled back at each other.

Gil moved in his seat uncomfortably, he wanted to be the one to comfort her, not Warrick and especially not Horatio Caine.

"Catherine are you ok talking about this in front of everyone?" Grissom asked her.

Catherine turned and looked at him, her breath catching in her throat as she read jealousy in his eyes but with a blink of an eye it was gone again. She narrowed her gaze at him and doubt began in her mind. Grissom didn't think of her that way it was wishful thinking on his part but there was a little seed of hope deep within her that started to grow maybe with Horatio around she could truly find out what Grissom thought of her, what his feelings towards her were.

"I'm ok Gil" Catherine said and watched his eyes widen as she called him by his first name and a shy smile appeared on his face.

Horatio watched the interaction between the two there seemed to be something between them but he could be wrong, hoped he was.

"Catherine?" Horatio questioned.

"I knew these two women." She told them bluntly.

"How did you know them?" He asked.

"I worked with them." She was waiting to see what reaction she got, when people found out she used to be an exotic dancer she got the range from disgust to sudden interest in her.

"What do you mean?" Horatio paused for a moment. "Work with them."

"Before I became a criminalist I was an exotic dancer, I worked with these two and also a woman called Stephanie she was stabbed and found in an alley over 15 years ago, she was my best friend." Catherine whispered as the tears started to well up in her eyes again.

"So what made this person start after all this time?" Horatio said as he stood and paced the floor. "Was he in prison, out of the country."

"What makes you think it is a man?" Sara asked suddenly.

"True, very true." Horatio turned and spoke to Sara as he rested his hands on his hips. "So what we need to do know is find out if there are any other woman from that club that have been killed."

Grissom reached over and placed a hand on her shoulder knowing that his friend, his best friend, and the woman he loved could be in danger. He was not going to lose her that was not acceptable.

"Ok I have to go to court first, I am an expert witness." Grissom said and he hated having to do this but he had no choice. "Warrick, you go with Horatio down to the French Palace, Catherine you're going to have to go because they may not talk to anyone but you and Catherine be careful ok. Greg and Nick go over the case files that Horatio has brought you. Sara you have a robbery to go to." He passed the paper over to Sara who glared at him she wanted to help on this case not go on a robbery.

"H what about us?" Speed asked.

"Eric, Speed you help them with the files and catch them up in what happened in Miami. Calleigh you're with us." Horatio knew that the two young men wanted to come with him and that is why he chose them to stay here.

"Ok Horatio." Calleigh said in her musical southern voice. "I'm ready to go when you are."

"Catherine?" Horatio asked.

"Let's go." She said with one last smile at Grissom.

"I'll catch up with you after court." Grissom said as he watched the strawberry blonde walk away with Horatio's hand on the centre of her back, he fought back the growl that wanted to come from deep within his chest, his hands gripped the chair arms as he forced himself to stay seated and not pull her into his arms and tell everyone that she belonged to him.

Warrick walked over to his friend and boss. "Don't worry Gil, I'll keep and eye on her." The tall well built man said.

Sara watched Grissom's facial expressions why didn't he look at her like that? He asked for her especially to come and work for him, he had to feel something for her, he just had to. What did Catherine have that she didn't? All Sara wanted was for this amazing man to do was love her, her heart ached for him, she had loved him for so long she couldn't remember a time when she didn't but the hope and belief that he did feel something started to die and it was killing her, the not knowing.

TBC


	4. Four

Chapter Four

Warrick sat in the front seat as he drove them to The French Palace, his eyes kept flicking to the mirror and watching Catherine and Horatio in the back seat he wasn't worried about her not at all and he could hear his brain screaming liar at him. Calleigh sat in the passenger seat not saying anything just staring at the bright lights of Las Vegas out of her window. Horatio sat next to Catherine his eyes fixed straight ahead but he could still see her from the corner of his eye.

Her strawberry blonde hair framed her pale face, he had the urge to reach out and touch her skin, she was a classic beauty all class and elegance not matter what she did before this job, that could have been why she was a popular dancer and he knew that she was. He focused his mind back on the here and now he turned his head fully to her but she didn't notice her blue eyes were staring into another time, another place.

"Catherine?" He whispered not wanting to startle her from her memories.

"What is it Horatio?" Catherine asked her voice soft, but detached she couldn't break down not yet, she had to help solve these two new murders and maybe find the person who killed Stephanie if they were the same.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

Catherine turned and looked at him and smiled, it was a smile full of sadness. "I'm fine, just thinking about the past, my old life." She turned away and stared out of the side window. "I want to help solve this so I can finally move on." Catherine wished that Gil was here he knew her better than anyone, he would know what she needed right now without asking, he would just have held her.

It wasn't a long drive but the rest of it was made in silence but Catherine did notice that Warrick kept looking in the mirror at her, she smiled at him hoping that it would put him at ease; he had seen how it affected her when she looked back into the case last time.

Once the car finally pulled to a stop they all climbed out and she just stood there looking at the building where she had spent many years dancing.

"Catherine?" A feminine voice full of surprise called out.

"Sarah?" Catherine answered with a smile as a brunette with streaks of grey in her hair ran to her.

"Look at you. You look stunning." Sarah said as she eyed her old friend with a grin.

"So do you." The CSI said, it was the truth Sarah had kept her figure in good shape.

"But not as hot as you babe." Sarah said laughing. "You were always the best of us. How's Eddie?" The brunette grimaced as she said his name never understanding why Catherine had ever got together with him.

"We're getting divorced." Catherine lowered her eyes not wanting to see the 'I told you so' in her old friend's eyes.

"So are you seeing anyone now? That sexy doctor!" Catherine's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "The one with the bugs."

"Grissom." Catherine said with a laugh. "Gil Grissom, he's my boss."

"So you two never?" She waggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Catherine for the first time let out a real life at Sarah's facial expression, but it still never quite managed to reach her eyes. That had been her dream for so long, to be with Gil but she knew deep down that it would never happen.

"Sarah we need to talk." Catherine asked the smile vanishing quickly and her voice cracked slightly with emotion.

"What?" Sarah asked even though she thought that she actually didn't want to know.

"Do you remember Stephanie?" Catherine asked her throat dry and she forced the tears back.

"Of course I do and that guy that did it to her is still out there." Sarah paused as something hit her. "Something else has happened hasn't it?"

"Do you remember Judith Monroe and Emily Thrace?" Catherine asked.

"Of course I do we all hung out together, we were close all of us weren't we." Sarah said and watched Catherine nod in agreement. "They left not long after you." Sarah stopped suddenly she opened her mouth but nothing came out so she tried again. "They're dead aren't they? Was it, uhh you know the guy who did it to Stephanie?"

Catherine's eyes fell to the ground; Warrick walked forward and put a muscular arm around Catherine's shoulders, she turned to him and wrapped her arms around him, if Gil couldn't be here to do it, she glad Warrick was and she felt safe as his arms tightened around her.

"How you doing Cath?" he asked knowing in fact that she wasn't doing good at all.

"I'm fine Warrick." She mumbled into his chest and letting his strength hold her up, she always had to be the strong one and just for a minute she couldn't do it.

Warrick rested his chin on her head, he kissed the top it and rubbed his hands up and down her back and sighed he wanted this over and done with, he wanted to protect Catherine from this pain, she was his friend.

Horatio stood with his hands on his hips looking down at the pavement. "I uhh don't mean to interrupt but maybe we should go in and find out if anyone has seen the girls recently, or if they have heard anything or remember anything about the time you all worked there together." His voice as usual was quite and he hated to break up this moment but they did have two, no three murders to solve if Stephanie's was linked to the same person.

"I am back for you my heart." The male voice said as it stared down at a picture, it was old and tattered, "no I am back I will finish what I started I have to rid you of those who worked with you, who would drag you back into that hell. I know they would. I have to protect you, no one will hurt you while I am around and then we can be together again my love." He bent his head and kissed the picture and as his head slowly raised his eyes opened and focused on the beautiful strawberry blonde who stared back at him with azure eyes, and he could read love in those eyes, she had always loved him, her face and body young. "My sweet beautiful Catherine."

TBC


	5. Five

Chapter Five

Sara Sidle brushed her brunette hair away from her face as she stared down at the evidence in front of her but as hard as she tried her mind kept wandering back to Grissom, all she could see was the jealousy etched on his face as he watched Catherine and Horatio smile at each other. Sara could feel tears well up within her eyes her mind was telling her that she had lost him, not that she actually had him in the first place, but her heard was still telling her to hold on, to believe that there was a chance, to believe that he could love her and did love her in the same way. She angrily wiped the tears that had managed to escape the confines of her eyes and tried to concentrate on the job at hand, the evidence in front of her.

Gil Grissom sat in his car, his foot down on his way to The French Palace he was glad that his time in court was short they only needed him to confirm the evidence he had found, there was more then enough to convict the man on two counts of murder. All he wanted to do was to get to Catherine and to be the one to help her, comfort her NOT Horatio Caine, as soon as he thought of the other man the jealousy began to build again. Grissom didn't know how long he could keep these feelings to himself it was getting harder and harder every day, it had been over 15 years, that was a very long time of keeping everything he felt hidden even for him, a man who rarely showed his emotions, who wasn't good with people. Dr Gil Grissom was finally reaching the end of his rope.

Catherine Willows walked out of the building, a building she had spent most of her nights dancing in and today she felt old, very old and all she wanted to do was go home wrap her arms around Lindsey and have Gil's arms wrapped around her and to just let the world pass them by and pretend nothing else existed.

But these deaths invaded her mind again. Why were three people she knew murdered? What was the connection apart from the fact they all worked here at the same time? Was she and Sarah in danger too?

Warrick watched Catherine for a moment and then came over and wrapped an arm around her waist and she leant into him. She loved her job and the people she worked with they had become her family.

A car door slammed and hurried footsteps came at them.

"Catherine?" The familiar male voice said.

Catherine turned her blues eyes on the new comer.

"Gil." She whispered as he pulled her into his embrace, she felt safe, she felt like she was finally home.

Gil held her tightly he never thought he just took hold of her to know that she was safe.

He stared through his binoculars at the crowd of people his face was tight with anger, How could she let any man tough her, only he could. First she married that loser and then she let the tall dark skinned man wrap his arm around her waist but the thing that sickened him most was Gil Grissom. He had always hung around Catherine as he thought back he couldn't remember a time when they weren't sitting together talking and he saw the way that they looked at each other, she should only have eyes for him, his beautiful Catherine, he watched as they continued to hold each other and with each passing second the anger was building she should have pushed him away by now but instead she seemed to be clinging tighter to him, as if she could feel that she was being watched.

"This is unacceptable." He muttered to himself.

Horatio Caine just watched as the two old friends held each other he was also starting to get the feeling that there was more between them, more than they had told each other and it was a shame that they had let too much time pass, hopefully Catherine and Gil would tell each other how they truly felt.

Catherine skin crawled over her body she felt like eyes were raking over her body and she clung to Gil.

Gill forced himself to pull away from the beautiful, warm woman in his arms.

"Let's get back to the office." Grissom said his voice full of emotion. "Ride in the car with me Catherine?" He held out his hand and with a smile she took hold of it and they walked towards his car.

He watched as they left the scene Gill Grissom was going to have to wait as would his beloved he had someone else to deal with first and a smile lit his face making his features boyish and carefree as Sarah came into view.

"Ahh the lovely Sarah, it is time to play little one." He said with a chuckle as he put away the binoculars.

Catherine sat in the car with Gil her fingers fidgeting she knew that this killer could come after her and even though she didn't want to die, she had to let Gil know how she felt just in case, she wanted him to know that she loved him and always would, her heart belonged to him and him alone.

"Gil there is something I need to tell you just in case something happened." Catherine said.

"Catherine nothings going to happen to you, I won't let it." Gil said vehemently he was not going to let anything happen to her and he needed to make sure that she understood that so pulled over into a car pack and looked over at her.

Warrick slowed his car to make sure everything was ok and as soon as he saw Gil wave him on he sped of.

Gil opened his mouth to speak but before he could say anything Catherine placed her fingers on his lips effectively silencing him.

"Please let me talk before I lose my nerve." She whispered her voice breaking.

Confusion covered Gil's face.

"You know you can tell me anything." He mumbled against her fingers said shock waves up her arm.

"Gil." She said again and he nodded letting her know that he was listening. "I love you." Catherine said quickly.

Gil froze his eyes wide open like a deer in headlights he was sure he misheard what she had said that it was only wishful thinking on his part.

Catherine's face fell, as she received no reaction, tears formed in her eyes as her hand dropped away from his mouth and she started to turn away but his hand stopped her.

"Catherine I've dreamt for so long of you speaking those words to me. I have loved you for so long, I can't remember a time I didn't. You are my love and always will be." His voice said softly but full of emotion.

Catherine watching him intently and a smile broke out on her face she couldn't believe it felt the same way all those wasted years and slowly his head moved towards hers and it felt like an eternity and finally their lips met in the sweetest of all kisses their first one.

TBC


	6. Six

Chapter Six

Catherine and Gil walked in together. Sara looked up and smiled at Gil, but it slowly vanished. Something was different she could feel it but she wasn't sure what it was, but it was tangible and she could taste it.

Horatio smiled to himself as he watched the two of them, maybe he had lost out on Catherine but you could see it the two of them were meant to be together, it was just a shame that they had wasted so much time but at least that was the past now.

"Catherine, could I ask your some questions?" Horatio asked.

Catherine had been waiting for this she nodded and sat down and looked up at the CSI as soon as she was ready.

"What would you like to know?" She asked quietly.

"What do you remember about the time you all worked together, was there anyone sending notes or flowers, anyone that stood out? Is there anything at all?" Horatio asked.

Catherine breathed deeply she closed her eyes and let her mind wander back, back through so many years, through so many heartaches and so much joy, back to a time where she had to strip to earn money. She could see the faces of her friends and how much fun they had, but there was something else. Catherine frowned there was something there, something buried deep it was just beyond her reach but she was sure it was something important and something to do with this case.

Sarah lay on the floor as her life left her body with every drop of blood that pooled around her. He stood over the body and smiled, he was finally getting to his goal it had taken years but no one could doubt his determination. He and his beloved would be together soon. But what to do now, he had now managed to stop the people that could drag her back to this life but she was still involved in crime and death and Catherine was far to beautiful to be surrounded death.

"What do to now?" He muttered to himself, "What to do?"

A man walked in and headed straight to Grissom and whispered into his ear, Gil quickly looked at Catherine and stood up.

"Gil?" She asked as she stood to follow him.

"No Catherine you stay here and let Horatio ask any more questions he needs to." Gil said quickly as he walked out the door.

Her eyes narrowed as she watched him leave, something had happened and it was something to do with this case, with her.

Horatio reached over and touched Catherine's arm.

"Is there anything else?" Horatio asked and as he said that a man walked past the window carrying some flowers.

"Flowers." She said suddenly as the memory hit her hard.

Everyone frowned in confusion, flowers meant nothing to them there was nothing like that left with the bodies, there was no evidence that flowers had been left there at all.

"Catherine?" Nick asked staring at her, his eyes full of worry. They all seemed to being do that a lot later with Catherine, there was something about this case that had unnerved them all and they had a feeling that she was somehow involved so they were just a little more cautious, they took time to look around a little more, maybe this little extra would keep her safe and make sure that Lindsey had a mother to argue with as she got older.

"I remembered getting flowers, with messages saying that they were going to take me away from that life and make sure that I never went back, they stopped after Stephanie died and well I left soon after that but I never thought anything of it. We all got weird items and weirder notes, if only I told them maybe they could have found her killer." Catherine sobbed.

Nick walked over to her and knelt in front of her. "It wouldn't have made any difference Catherine and as you said you all got strange things, they may have not thought anything of it. We will find who did this." He told her.

She looked up at him her eyes sparkling because of the tears. "Don't make a promise you can't keep Nick, but thank you."

Dr Robbins stood over the table the white blanket covering the body beneath, Gil Grissom stood on the otherside and they just stared at each other for a moment longer until Grissom gave him a nod.

With that Dr Robbins pulled back the cover and the lay Sarah, Gil remembered her from years ago and just like Catherine she had grown more attractive with age but someone had cut that short.

He looked up at the elder man. "How am I going to tell her another old friend has been murdered?" Gil asked.

"I don't know Gil but I think you better tell her now before she hears it elsewhere knowing Catherine she is already suspicious from what you told me how you left, she knows you." Al said quietly he hated to see the people he worked with hurt in this manner, it was a lot harder for all of them.

TBC


	7. Seven

Chapter Seven

Gil sat back in his chair and re-read through the autopsy report that lay on his desk, his mind wandering to the love of his life, he would do anything to protect her.

Autopsy Report94-06476

I performed an autopsy on the body of Thrace, Sarah at the DEPARTMENT OF CORONER, Las Vegas on June 14, 2005 0100 HOURS.

From the anatomic findings and pertinent history, I ascribe the death to: MULTIPLE SHARP FORCE INJURIES Due to Or As a Consequence of

Anatomical Summary:

Multiple stab wounds of chest and abdomen: Penetrating stab wounds of chest and abdomen with right hemothorax and hemoperitoneum.

Multiple incised wound of face and left hand (defence wound).

Multiple abrasions upper extremities and hands (defence wounds).

NOTES AND PROCEDURES

The body is described in the Standard Anatomical Position. Reference is to this position only.

Where necessary, injuries are numbered for reference. This is arbitrary and does not correspond to any order in which they may have been incurred. All the injuries are antemortem, unless otherwise specified.

The term "anatomic" is used as a specification to indicate correspondence with the description as set forth in the textbooks of Gross Anatomy. It denotes freedom from significant, visible or morbid alteration.

EXTERNAL EXAMINATION

The body is that of a well-developed, well-nourished Caucasian female stated to be 45 years old. The body weighs….., measuring…..inches long from crown to sole. The hair on the scalp is brunette and straight. The irides appear to be hazel with the pupils fixed and dilated. The sclearae and conjunctive and unremarkable, with no evidence of petechial hemorrhages on either. Both upper and lower teeth are natural, and there are no injuries of the gums, cheek, or lips.

There are no deformities, old surgical scars or amputations.

Rigor mortis is fixed (see Form 1 of autopsy report)

The body appears to the Examiner as stated above. Identification is by toe tag and the autopsy is not material to identification. The body is not embalmed.

The head is normocephalic, and there is extensive evidence of external traumatic injury, to be described below. Otherwise, they eyes, nose and mouth are not remarkable. The front of the chest and abdomen likewise show injuries to be described below.

Examination of the posterior surface of the trunk reveals no antemortem traumatic injuries.

Refer to available photographs and diagrams and to the specific documentation of the autopsy protocol.

CLOTHING:

The clothes were examined before and after removal from the body. The decedent was wearing a long-sleeved type of shirt/sweater; it was extensively bloodstained.

On the front, lower right side, there wa inch long slit-like tear.

Decedent was wearing a pair of Levi jeans, bloodstained. The decedent was also wearing 2 canvas type boots and 2 sweat socks.

EVIDENCE OF THERAPEUTIC INTERVENTION:

None.

EVIDENCE OF INJURY:

SHARP FORCE INJURIES OF FACE:

There is a stab wound, involving the right earlobe; it is vertically orientated, and after approximation of the edges measures 1 inch in length with forked or split ends superiorly and inferiorly approximately 1/16 inch in total width both superior and inferior. Subsequent dissection discloses that the wound path is from right to left, in the horizontal plane for approximately 1-1/14 inches; there is fresh haemorrhage along the wound path; the wound path terminates in the left temporal bone and does not penetrate the cranial cavity.

Opinion: This is a non-fatal stab wound.

On the left ear, there is a superficial incised wound measuring ¼ inch, adjacent to the posterior border of the prinna. Just below this on the inferior prinna, extending to the earlobe, there is an interrupted superficial linear abrasion measuring 1 inch in length.

SHARP FORCE INJURIES OF SCALP

On the left posterior parietal region there is an injury that is any abrasion, ¼ x 1/8 inch in maximal diameter and an ovoid in configuration; it is re-brown with a small amount of superficial skin bruising.

Opinion: This is a skin abrasion-bruise, noncharacteristic.

DESCRIPTION OF MULTIPLE STAB WOUNDS:

On the right side of the chest adjacent to the stab wound there are multiple, irregular, brown abrasions consistent with ant bites.

Stab wound on the right side of chest.

The stab wound is located on the right side of the chest, 22 inches below the top of the head and 5 inches from the back of the body; it is vertically orientated and after approximation of the edges it measures 5/8 inch in length. Inferiorly there is a squared off or dull end approximately 1/32 in length; superiorly the wound is tapered.

Subsequent autopsy shows that the pathway is through the skin, the subcutaneous tissue, and through the right 7th rib at the approximately midaxillary lines where the rib is totally incised. Thereafter, it enters the right pleural cavity, which at the time of autopsy contains approximately 100-200 ml of predominantly liquid blood. The path is through the lateral base of the border of the right lower lobe as the path is through the pleura and the immediately subjacent pulmonary parenchyma which is hemorrhagic; the pleural wounds are approximately ½- ¾ inch in length; thereafter the pathway is from right to left and back to front and through the pleural cavity where the wound path terminates on the anterior rib cage where a ¾ cutting wound is found on the posterior aspect of the right 4th rib anteriorly at the approximate midclavicular line; there is overlying bruising in the adjacent intercostals musculature. Estimate length of the total wound path is 4 inches and s stated the direction is right to left and back to front with no other angulation measurable.

Opinion: This is a fatal wound associated with perforation of the right lung and hemothorax.

Stab wound of right side of chest.

"Gil" A feminine voice said from the door.

Gil looked up from the autopsy report, closing it he gently laid it onto the desk. His heart hurt from what he had to tell.

Catherine watched the sadness and the pain in his eyes, something had happened, something that he hated to have to tell her.

"Catherine I've just been to see Dr Robbins." He paused and looked away from her for just a moment but Catherine knew what had happened.

"Sarah's been murdered hasn't she" Catherine whispered afraid that if she spoke to loud it would be true.

Gil nodded and climbed from behind his desk and pulled her into his arms, wishing that he could take away all the hurt and protect her from the world.

TBC


	8. Eight

Chapter 8

"Gil?" Sara asked as she walked into his office and she froze as she saw him holding the older CSI.

"Not now Sara, shut the door behind you please." Gil said quietly but firmly.

Sara nodded and shut the door behind her.

Gil stood away from Catherine she looked at him with confusion, he walked over pulled down the blind and just as we was about to lock the door their was a knock, Gil opened it and standing there was Warrick.

"How is she?" Warrick asked.

"She'll be ok, just keep everyone away from here for a while and we'll be back when she is ready." Gil asked

Warrick nodded and turned away and heard the door close and lock behind him, he smiled to himself if anyone could help Catherine through this it would be Gil the man who loved her unconditionally.

Gil walked back to Catherine, he stroked her cheek softly as he stared into her beautiful face.

"Do you want to go home?" Gil asked.

Catherine's eyes flew up to his, shock and hurt written in them.

"Gil I." Catherine started to speak.

Gil pressed his fingers against her lips. "I don't like to see you hurt, if you need sometime, look Catherine 1."

The words were cut off by Catherine pressing her lips against his, Gil's arms wrapped around her waist as he pulled her tightly against him, her tongue slid across his lips, it didn't take long for his mouth to open, her arms slid up his chest and wrapped around his neck. Soon the kiss went from comfort to passion, Gil's hand stroked up and down Catherine's back wishing that he could be touching the skin beneath and if they hadn't been in his office he had no doubt that both of them would be wearing less clothes, a lot less clothes.

Gil pulled away from Catherine, their eyes full of desire both of them wishing they were anywhere but here. He leant his forehead against hers and breathed deeply.

"We've wasted a lot of time Gil, I wish I could stay here in your arms forever." Catherine mumbled.

"Well these arms want to hold you forever and if at anytime you need to be help they'll be there for that." Gil muttered as he kissed her gently, sighing as he took a step back. "Are you sure your ready for this Catherine?"

"I want to find the monster who murdered my friends, who could do that to me." Catherine told him passionately.

"That is why I want you to go somewhere safe. I don't want to lose you not now that I have just found you." Gil said with fear in his voice.

"Well the place I am safest is with you, right?" Catherine said with a cheeky smile.

Gil couldn't help but laugh; just as he leaned in to kiss her again Catherine's cell rang.

She took it from her pocket. "Yes, uhh huh, right I am on my way. Lindsey's not feeling well and." She glanced at her watch it was 10am. "I'll come back as soon as I check on Lindsey and get her to my mums."

"Catherine I'm not sure." Gil muttered.

"It's my daughter Gil, I'm going to be fine." Catherine said with a bright smile.

"Ok just keep in touch." Gil place a gentle kiss.

Gil watched Catherine leave, and then a thought suddenly hit him he turned around but she had gone. He walked into his office and grabbed his mobile of the table; he dialled Catherine's number, which he knew by heart.

"Hey Catherine, will you." Just as then there was a scream. "Catherine." He called out.

All the CSI's ran out and saw Grissom running down the corridor so they followed him, they managed to catch up with him outside and there he stood Catherine's car door was open and her gun was on the ground.

TBC


	9. Nine

Chapter 9

Gil's heart seemed to stop, he had just found her he couldn't lose her, not now.

"We have to get her back." Gil whispered more to himself.

Warwick walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "We will find her Grissom. Nothing's going to stop us."

Sara knew it was never going to happen between them, jealousy ate away at her and then it hit her. What the hell was she thinking? Catherine had been kidnapped and she was thinking about what she was feeling. "Let's check the CCTV camera's maybe we can pick something up from that."

Gil just stood there watching the empty space where he knew that she once stood.

Warwick turned to Sara. "Good idea, get straight on it."

Without answering Sara turned on her heels and headed straight back into the building. "We'll find you Catherine, we will." She whispered.

XXXXX

Catherine tried to move, tried to scream but she couldn't do anything her hands and feet were bound tightly. A gag cutting into her mouth it was tied so tightly, a blindfold covering her eyes so all she could do was listen. Maybe she could pick up some kind of sound noise that would give her and idea of her location or a clue that at some point she could leave the others.

Lindsey, if anything happened to her who would raise her little girl, not her father. That was a disaster just waiting to happen. Gil. They had just found each other and they were pulled away from each other. Fate was too cruel at times but she wasn't going to give up without a fight that wasn't who she was. The son of bitch that had kidnapped and killed her friends would pay tenfold for all the pain he had caused and she was going to make sure it happened.

XXXXX

Horatio walked into Grissom's office and sat down opposite him, watching, waiting.

"She's a fighter, she'll survive." Horatio spoke softly and gasped quietly as Gil looked up. The pain in his eyes, he had seen them in his own many times. It was the look of someone who had lost the most important person in his life.

"I can't, I can't lose her." Gil whispered.

"You aren't going to lose her, with both our teams on the case we will find her."

"With 3 teams it Catherine will be found even quicker." Ecklie stood at the door and nodded briefly before he walked back out. "Gil, we may not seem eye to eye but she is one of ours."

XXXXX

Large hands grabbed her pulling her away from whatever vehicle she had been in. The were clumsy. It brought back memories of when she had first started to strip sweaty overweight pawing at her. Bile started to rise in her throat but she forced to swallow it back down. She refused to let this pathetic man know how afraid she was. The was a sharp pain in her neck, a needle and slowly she felt the real world begin to fade away. It felt as if she were fighting the tide and failing, that was when she started to drown in and fade into unconsciousness.

He laid her down on the bed removing the ropes from her ankles and hands and then attaching them to the bed posts. Next he pulled of the blindfold and gag staring at her beautiful face. Gently laying a finger on her face he stroked her softly, lovingly. Moving forwards he placed his lips on hers. The next time he kissed her she was going to kiss him back, she was going to want him and no one else. Catherine would love him for an eternity and no one would part them ever again, they would die together. They were perfectly matched.

XXXXX

"Got it." Sara called out and didn't have to wait long until the others rushed in. She frowned as she watched Ecklie join them.

They watched the grainy CCTV footage, it was too dark to make out the man. Even trying to enhance it the pixels were degrade to much to be any good but the car, the licence plate that they could work with.

"Find out who owns that car? Where it was last seen? Find that damn car." Gil growled as he stared at a fighting Catherine as she was hit and forced into the back of it.

XXXXX

It was his face, the man she loved, the one that she should have married. His arms reaching out to her, pulling him into his strong embrace. Their lips gently touching, the sweetest of kisses. Mouths opening, tongues entangling, pulling back and opening her blue eyes she whispered. "Gil."

He pulled back, his eyes full of fury. Catherine had to be his and the only way that was going to happen was to take out Gil from her life. Gil Grissom had to die.

TBC


	10. Ten

Chapter Ten

Catherine opened her eyes and looked around, her heart caught in her chest. Taking deep breaths she forced herself to remain calm.

They would find her, they had to. She had finally got Gil, it wasn't fair that it could all be taken away before anything happened.

"He can't have you." A male voice said from the darkness of the stairs.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Catherine was thankful her voice sounded calm.

"You're mine, I had to protect you from those who would lead you down the wrong path."

"What do you mean the wrong path?" Catherine hated the sound of this.

"It all started with Stephanie."

Tears appeared in her eyes. "You killed her, why?" Catherine screamed.

"She was leading you down the wrong path, taking your clothes off for all of those men that was not the right thing to do."

"You killed them all because of me." Her heart broke at the thought of why they had died, then it suddenly hit her. "Who can't have me?" Catherine asked praying that he wasn't going to say Gil's name.

"Gil Grissom."

"Leave him alone you bastard." She shouted trying to attack him but her heads were tied tightly to bedposts.

"You will see that I'm right, that I'm the one that will lead you do the correct path together."

"God no, Gil." She sobbed.

XXXXX

Gil sat in his office with his head in his hands. He hated feeling like this, so lost and helpless especially when it was someone he knew. Someone he loved.

Sara stood at the door and watched the man she admired and loved more than anyone else in the entire world slowly come apart at the seems.

"Grissom we'll find Catherine, she smart." Sara said as she walked into his office.

Gil looked up his eyes were full of pain. "Will we get to her in time?"

Sara smiled softly. "Yes we will, I have no doubt and when we do you and Catherine can be together."

"Sara I..." Gil stuttered to a stop.

"It's ok Grissom you can't help who you fall in love with. When she's back you can spend the rest of your life showing her." Sara turned away, the smile left her face. Her heart broken, she only wanted Grissom to be happy it was just a shame that it wasn't going to be with her.

XXXXX

Horatio and Ecklie re-reading through the files hoping that they could find something, any kind of clue that they may have missed while they were waiting for the results to come back.

XXXXX

Gil had to get out he was starting to get claustrophobic and if one more person asked him if he was ok they were going to be put on one of his shelves as an experiment.

XXXXX

Warwick and Nick got to their feet and were running outside as soon as they heard the gunshot, skidding to a halt there on the floor was Grissom blood dripping onto the ground.

TBC


	11. Eleven

Chapter Eleven

Catherine tried to find him in the darkness that surrounded her. She knew he was there. His breathing sounded so loud in the quietness of the room.

A low, dark chuckle rumbled around her. Catherine's muscles tightened in fear wishing that she was free of her confines so she could protect herself.

"You're all mine now." His voice was hard.

Her throat froze up, the first time she tried to speak her mouth was arid. Catherine ran her tongue across her lips to moisten them. "What do you mean?" Choking out the words, the last conversation they had was all about Gil. Silently begging she prayed for him to be ok.

"I left him bleeding in front of the CSI building. I'm a good shot, a very good shot." He chuckled. "I had to make sure he suffered, that he knew you would be mine and those would be the last thoughts he ever had."

"Nooo." Catherine struggled in vain to free herself. She needed to get to Gil, it couldn't end like this.

XXXXX

Sara, Greg, Nick and Warwick ran into the hospital pulling up not long after the ambulance.

Greg wrapped his arm around Sara and held her. It wasn't just one who was in danger now, it was two of them.

Warwick walked back outside and took a deep breath unless something very bad happen Grissom was going to be rushed into surgery and that meant it was going to be awhile.

Nick came and stood next to him.

"If anything happens to Gil..." Nick stopped.

"He'll survive just like one of his cockroaches." Warwick forced a smile, if anything did happen to Grissom and they got Catherine back he knew that she would never forgive herself. He couldn't stand around here and do nothing. "I'm heading back to help out Horatio and the others. I can't stay here and do nothing, not while Catherine is still out there."

"I'm coming too." Said a voice behind them.

Nick and Warwick turned around and smiled at Greg.

"I'll stay with Sara." Nick nodded at his friends and headed back into the hospital praying that both Catherine and Gil were going to be ok.

XXXXX

Horatio shook his head they knew what it was like to lose one of their own. While the others were out he was going to make sure that they carried on looking for Catherine. They were here to solve a crime and that is what they were going to do.

XXXXX

A long dead monotonous sound came from a room. The doctor ran as he heard shouting.

"His heart's stopped."

TBC


	12. Twelve

N/B For Kate, see as promised

Chapter Twelve

Sara and Nick stared at each other as they heard the call.

'Grissom.' Sara whispered in horror and she turned and moved straight into Nick's arms.

'He'll be fine, he has to be.' Nick held her tightly. He couldn't imagine a world without Gil Grissom in it. This was the man that he admired most the one that he wanted to make proud. It would devastate all of them if anything would happen. 'Oh god Catherine.' Nick pulled away from Sara and looked down at her. 'Stay here I need to check in with Greg and Warwick. We still have Catherine to find.'

'Ok.' Sara wiped the tears away, and tried to control the fear she felt.

XXXXX

Warwick put the cell into his pocket and sighed as he headed back into the office to talk to Greg. He hoped that they would have news on both soon. He couldn't imagine what would happen if Catherine or Gil lost the other one so soon after finding each other.

'We've got something.' Delko shouted as soon as he ran into the room.

'What is it?' Warwick asked directly.

'We were canvassing the area, and someone recognised the car. We got a description of the driver.' Delko explained.

'That's great, let's…' Warwick started to talk, but stopped as Delko held up his hand.

'Already done, we managed to talk to some of his cell mates. He talked about Catherine all the time. He was totally obsessed with her, and the reason that the murders stopped and just started again. He has been in prison all this time. Recently released, all the timings coincide with the murders. His name is Mathew Murdock. We have an old address for him, we are still looking into any other place he could be, or anyone he might have been in touch with.' Delko grinned.

'Let's hope he is there and so is Catherine and that she is safe.' Warwick's mind wandered to the hospital. He grabbed his cell and dialled.

XXXXX

Sara put the cell back into her pocket and continued to wait.

'Ms Sidle?' The doctor asked as he walked over to her.

'Yes,' she answered straight away as she stood up.

'We have Dr Grissom stabilised, we are keeping a close eye on him, and barring any unforeseen circumstances he should be fine. We won't know anymore until he is conscious. Do you have any questions for me?' He asked and smiled at her.

'No, I don't and thank you for letting me know.' Sara held out her hand, and when he took hold of it she shook it.

'You quite welcome Ms Sidle, if you have any questions please ask a nurse or get one of them to page me.' He offered as he walked away.

'Thank you doctor.' Sara repeated and breathed a little easier. Now all they had to do was make sure that they found Catherine, at least they had something to go on.

XXXXX

Brass and the other officers stood in front of the house. He nodded, and with their guns out they slowly made their way towards the building. As they surrounded it, and all confirmations came back that it had been Brass nodded once more. An officer came forward with a hand held battering ram and slammed it against the door. The wood of the door soon splintered and collapsed under the onslaught. It didn't take them long to separate and start to search the house. Brass made his way down to the basement and opened the door.

TBC


	13. Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen

Brass rushed over to the bed and touched Catherine's throat.

'We need a paramedic, and will someone get these damn cuffs of her.' He shouted at the top of his voice. Jim couldn't believe that they had actually found her alive, and hopefully unharmed. If there were one thing about Catherine Willows, it was that she was a fighter. He hoped that Grissom was going to be ok. When they found the bastard that did this, he was going to suffer. 'It's ok Catherine we're going to get you out of here.' He whispered softly.

Sara frowned there was something odd about the man that had just entered Grissom's room. She made her way over to it and looked through the window. Glancing around that was when she saw the doctor that was actually dealing with him. Pulling her gun out, she clicked the safety off. Sara reached out, grabbed the handle and pushed the door open.

'Put your hands up, and step away from the bed.' She ordered.

The man turned and looked at her, his eyes full of anger.

'It's his fault, and all the others. I have to protect her, from everyone.' He shouted.

'Protect who?' Sara asked.

'Catherine, the first time I saw her we had a connection. She belonged to me; all the others were keeping her in that place. Stephanie had to go; she was the first one to lead Catherine astray. Her husband had already died when I got back, but those other women had to pay. But he,' the man turned and glared at Grissom. 'He stole her away from me. He has to pay for that. Catherine is mine and always will be.' The man moved to push the needle into Grissom's skin.

Sara pulled the trigger without a second thought, the bullet meant to just to make him drop the syringe, but he had moved slightly. It entered his body from the side and went straight through his heart. He fell to the ground; he was dead before he hit it. She moved out of the way to let the doctor in to make sure that Grissom was fine, and to check on the man on the floor. It was obvious with the amount of blood loss and no movement that he was dead.

XXXXX

Catherine sat up in bed and looked at her friends. 'Who was he?' She asked.

'He was no one, Michael Gibbson. No family, we checked with old neighbours. No one remembered him. From what we can work out was one day he sees you working. You must have just smiled at him, and that was it. The start of his obsession, at his place there were diaries filled with thoughts all about you. Once he noticed you he hated the fact that you worked there. He blamed Stephanie at first, and thought killing her might get you out of the business. He had run out of money, so he robbed at a store, and the cashier got hurt. Michael was put away. He was released a week before the murders started up again. He saw your relationship with Grissom and thought once he got him out of the way you would be his.' Warrick explained

'Thanks I'm glad you saved us both. Grissom wouldn't have been hurt if not for me.' Catherine wiped the tears away that had started to fall as she listened to the story of those that had died. It was all because of her.

'Don't do this Catherine. Don't push Grissom away.' Sara reached out and took her hand. 'You have been friends for so long, and then it grew into this. Don't let this man stop something that could be wonderful.'

'Thank you.' Catherine pulled Sara into a hug knowing how she felt about Grissom.

They all gave her a hug and a kiss until the only one left was Horatio.

'Well we've wrapped up the paperwork. It was good to see you Catherine. If only things were different.' He said as he smiled at her.

'Yeah, thank you and your team for coming.' Catherine smiled.

'Take care. We're heading back to Miami. Keep in touch.' Horatio gave her a kiss on the cheek.

'I will.' Catherine watched as he left the room. She waved at the rest of his team before they all turned the corner and headed out of the hospital.

XXXXX

Grissom groaned and slowly opened his eyes.

'Catherine.' He whispered. He licked his dry lips.

'Sip this.' Catherine said as she slipped a straw into his mouth.

Grissom's eyes suddenly moved to stare at her. The straw dropped from his mouth,

'Catherine?' Grissom repeated not believing what he was seeing.

Catherine stood from the wheelchair and bent over the bed. She then kissed him softly.

'Everything's ok now. I love you Gil.'

Grissom reached out and touched her cheek. 'I love you too, and I am so glad you are safe.' He reached up and pulled her down into a deep kiss.

XXXXX

Warrick wrapped his arms around Sara and hugged her.

'They were always meant for each other.'

'I know it just hurts. I loved him from the day I met him.' Sara whispered as she tried not to cry.

'How about I buy you dinner?' Warrick offered.

'That sounds great.' Sara looked up and smiled at him. They glanced once more at the kissing couple and turned away. Arm in arm they slowly made their way out of the hospital.

The End


End file.
